


Tonight You Belong to Me

by M_nancywheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Filth but soft, Lots of that, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/pseuds/M_nancywheeler
Summary: Arya wants to share a special goodbye with Jon before she and Gendry leave the Wall for Storm's End.Aka Jondrya filth for April.





	Tonight You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited so I'm certain there's typos. Anywho, enjoy.

Arya tucked herself against Gendry as quickly as she possibly after a long day of walking along the freezing Wall. She felt bloody cold and nothing but Gendry's warmth could warm her better. All the better was being naked with him under the furs. The sensation of his warm, musky skin against hers sent her into the usual heady daze of hunger and need. Arya buried her face into his muscled chest, kissing the firm muscle dusked in hair. Gendry pulled Arya closer into his embrace and moaned as Arya pushed him down onto the bed and kissed up his neck. Their quarters were simple and only provided for the simplest necessities like a bed an furs, but both knew they could make do with far less.

This was their second to last night before they left the Wall back to Storm's End. Gendry insisted that they take a sea voyage after their second arduous year of learning to be lord and lady of the Stormlands. And Arya was glad for it. They sailed to Braavos and White Harbor before venturing forth to the Wall to see Jon Snow. Arya missed him dearly. However, the depth of her missing did not materialize in her mind until she arrived at Castle Black.

Her beloved brother, the lonely, serious, and noble Jon Snow. He stood at the castle in anticipation of her arrival with Gendry. When Arya saw Jon, she bolted forth and jumped into his eager embrace. Embracing him, hearing him, and smelling him once more sent a soft wave of peace over her heart. Jon as safe and though not happy, exactly, she could see he was slowly healing. Just like her.

Gendry and Jon were eager to meet again once more. Early on in Arya and Gendry's marriage, when they were still getting to know each other for a second time, Gendry told of her his fateful meeting with Ned Stark's bastard. They were fast friends and bonded in the way men could only do in perilous missions like their travels beyond the Wall to fight and capture wights. Arya rolled her eyes, but she could see the truth. After all, her heart felt bonded to Gendry forever as a restful of their time as children in the Riverlands.

So, it was no surprise to see Gendry and Jon embrace as the best of friends, like no time passed at all. If Jon held any grudges over his blacksmith friend marrying his little sister, he made no impression of such disapproval. Instead, Jon seemed quite happy to have them and their crew in the castle. Over the month they would spend there, the three explored nearly every surviving remnants of the Wall. They also travelled to wilding villages, broke bread with the whores of Mole Town, and finally ventured forth to the Gift and Hardhome. Jon didn't speak much during the last portions of their trips. But it made no matter to Arya. She would sometimes hold his hand as they would walk the grounds to let him know she understood what he could not say. Whatever cold memories filled him, she would happily make them her own if it would relive him to share some of the burden. Jon, as if he understood this perfectly, would squeeze her hand back. Gendry said nothing if he noticed. Arya suspected he did, but he did not move into jealousy as he might have done when they were children. On the contrary, he would do his best to make conversation with Jon Snow. Jon he seemed like he enjoyed the companionship of his old friend. Gendry did as well, though he would put even more affection into his interactions with his wife.

Despite the happiness of their voyage to the Wall, or because of it, Arya felt a sadness creep into her as their days there grew numbered. Arya tried to push down the feelings until the weight threatened to bury her. She had to go, it was impossible not to because her heart also lingered towards her new life with Gendry. They made a promise to each other. When they returned home, they would try for children. Their family together, their pack, was awaiting them in Storm's End. Though part of her heart was resigned in Castle Black with Jon Snow, there was another more yearning and burning part that was building her life with Gendry, wherever he was.

Yet, her heart and head still struggled with those truths as she stared down at handsome husband. In the candle light, she could see how very beautiful he was from his face to the fierce spirit that expressed itself so prominently in his brilliance blue eyes.

"What are you thinkin' about, Arya?" He said, his deep voice low.

Arya, with one elbow propped up on the pillow where his head was resting, brought a hand to push some of his thick black hair out of his eyes.

"I was thinking about how much I love you."

He smiled. "Aye? I love you too. More than anythin'. You're my wife and I'll be very happy to see you naked and happy in our bedroom once we get back home."

Arya bit her lip. "I would like that as well, my lord. We'll have great fun making those babies we talked about when we left Braavos."

Arya could see his eyes light up. "That soon?"

That response made her shrug her shoulders in jest. "I suppose we could start faster. Our ship's cabin is as good as our bedroom. We've certainly graced it with enough of our love making."

Gendry slid one of his hands down from Arya's lower back to grab her ass while he moved his head upwards to kiss his wife's mouth. Arya sighed and enjoyed the kiss before she pulled away.

She bit her lip before speaking again. "Gendry, you know I love you, don't you? I'm in love with you. I wed you because I wanted you to be my husband. You've always been mine and I've always been yours."

"I'm always yours, Arya. 'Til you're sick of me that is."

Arya smiled. "Never. But, what, what if I said that I, for a night at least, I wanted to share myself with another?"

Gendry's face darkened. "What do you mean?"

There was no easy way to ask what she was going to ask, so Arya marched forth. "Tomorrow is our last day here. I was thinking about Jon. How I'll miss him terribly. And I believe he'll miss us. It might be many years before we are able to see him again. So, I thought, that, if you would be willing, we could give him a goodbye. However, a sort of goodbye where we, well, make love."

Gendry took what his wife told him in silence. Then, as if the words were wrenched from him, he responded. "Is that what you want? The both of us?"

"Only if it's fine by you, my love. I don't want to make you do anything that would betray your trust. That's why I'm asking."

Gendry exhaled. "And when we leave the Wall, nothing will have changed?"

Arya moved down to press her forehead against his. "Nothing. I am yours, you are mine. I want nothing more than the life we've made. What we have here, it will be different. There's a part of my heart here that I can't take with me, so I just want to embrace it before I have to leave it again. And I want you to take part because I don't want to have any secrets."

Again there was a long pause. Gendry's voice was soft, his hand was tenderly moving over Arya's lower back. "Fine. If Jon wants it, then so do I."

Arya kissed him with utmost love and desire. He was her other half.  
\---  
Jon Snow was alone in the rookery when Arya found him in the morning.

He was enclosing a letter when Arya crept up behind him. "What are you doing?"

He turned over to look at her over his shoulder. Arya could tell he was surprised but amused nevertheless. "I'll never be able to know when you're around, will I?"

"No, I don't think so. You'd have to be less stupid."

"Don't count on that, little sister."

"I won't."

Jon ruffled her hair for a moment before he moved to enclose the letter onto the raven's talon. When the raven flew out the window, Jon turned back to look at Arya.

His voice sounded sad, wistful when he spoke. "I'll miss you, Arya. You and Gendry. The pair of you are a pleasant change. I have a family here now in my black brothers and the wildlings, but you're a part of me. And, if Gendry is your husband, then he is part of me, as well."

Arya felt her whole being erupt in love and want. She felt as she did in the many moments in her life when action seemed like the most right thing in the world. Where nothing but movement could answer whatever obstacle was in front of her, no matter how insurmountable. Her body seemed to have a will of its own when she found herself wrapping her arms around Jon's shoulders, and she kissed his full, wind chapped lips. To her surprise, he pulled her in closer and kissed back. There they were in a trance, until Jon pulled away. His grey eyes were dark, almost black when he looked down at her.

His voice was ragged and breathless. "Arya, you're married."

Arya knew she was barely speaking above a whisper when she responded. "Gendry knows."

Jon's face look confused. He said nothing, only moving to set Arya down on her feet, and pulling his arms away from their embrace. Jon's hands cupped his face and his eyes were closed.  
Arya stared at her hands as she spoke. "He knows. And, I've discovered the matter with him. Before we leave, I want you to share our bed. If you want. If you don't, that's fine. I want our last day here to be a good one. But consider it. I would like something to remember you. Our chambers will be open tonight."

When Jon didn't answer, Arya left the rookery.

\---  
The rest of the day went well. Jon wondered if he hallucinated the scene with Arya in the rookery. There was no sign of strangeness as they went about their day practice swords with the new rangers or spears with the spearwives in Castle Black's courtyard.

But, as they all parted for bed, Jon saw Arya cast him a curious look before she and Gendry left to their quarters. No, he had not hallucinated a thing. Arya wanted to bed him. With her fierce lord husband to boot. When the shock of the proposal subsided, Jon was more surprised by his interest. He wanted a bit of her before she left, too.

It was in this fit of madness, because that's what it felt like without a doubt, he ended up knocking at their door in the middle of the night.

When Arya opened the door, she looked lovely in the candlelight. Her hair was messy, lips swollen, and she donned a large white shirt. A shirt that must've belonged to Gendry, he figured.

"You came." Arya's voice was so low he almost didn't hear.

Jon nodded. Without saying anything, he walked right into the room. He noticed Gendry was on the bed. He was shirtless and his breeches were only half laced. It seemed almost strange to Jon that they were old friends considering the awkwardness between them in this moment. Jon's thoughts were only broken by the quiet thud of Arya closing the door.

Gendry was the first one to speak. "I guess it's best if you got undressed, Lord Snow. You'll want to be proper for the occasion and all that."

Jon couldn't help but laugh. And neither could Arya. She jumped onto the bed and swatted her husband. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Gendry pulled her onto her lap ."You only tell me that every day, Arya. Seven hells, you'd think I won't know?"

Jon was uncertain of what to do as the pair kissed for a moment. Jon felt almost intrusive until Arya pulled away from the kiss and turned over to look at him. "He's right, though. You ought to get undressed and come over to the bed. Or better yet, come to me and I'll help you."  
\----  
Arya could feel Jon's nerves as he sat on the bed. In truth she felt somewhat odd as well but those feelings subsided as she melted into his kiss. Her hands, moved on their own to help him out of his clothes. His body was lean and smooth as she ran over his chest and arms.

Jon groaned so she assumed he enjoyed her touch. And she felt even better as his hands moved over her breasts.

Pleasure only mounted in her as she felt Gendry suck hard on her neck from behind, his erection pressed against her ass. Arya moaned in Jon's mouth as they kissed.

Stars seemed to erupt behind her eyes as Gendry's big hands slipped between her legs. His thumb played with her clit while two of his fingers pumped inside her.

Arya only stopped kissing Jon, who lay underneath her, so she could say, "Hold on, stop." Her breaths were coming out in heavy waves.

Gendry pulled back and away. Jon, shirtless, with his breech laces half done, looked boneless underneath her. His face looked so tender and pleased that Arya thought she could love him for a hundred more lives if need be.

Arya pulled off the shirt she wore and threw it on the ground. She wore no small clothes. She took one look at Jon and then looked behind at Gendry. "Very well. I think the both of you ought to take off those bloody pants."

Neither argued. Soon they were all naked and touching and kissing. At first Gendry and Jon concentrated their desire on Arya, but, in a fit of lust, Arya pressed Jon's face to Gendry's. They didn't need further prompting. The two men kissed with a rough and feverish passion. Arya took a moment to gaze at them and touch herself as she watched them go at it. Jon was a tender, giving lover, but Gendry was as always, rough and passionate as they kissed. Eventually, she couldn't bare to just watch.

She grabbed Jon by the jaw and kissed his lips firmly before asking him, "Do you want to see me fuck my husband?"

Jon's nod was all the answer she needed. Arya pushed Gendry down. The pair lay opposite of the bed's frame. As Arya sat atop Gendry, she gestured for Jon to kneel before her on the foot of the bed, so his cock was right by her mouth.

Gendry groaned and grunted as Arya rode him fast and hard. She was relentless. She was also relentless when took Jon's cock into her mouth and sucked and licked him. Sometimes she whimpered when Gendry hit a particularly delightful angle as he jackhammered up into her. Arya's eyes rolled back into her head at the combination of Gendry's masterful fucking and the way Jon was pushing his cock into her mouth while delicately and desperately grasping onto the back of her head.

And then it hit her. Arya felt herself tighten around Gendry, heat cascading from her back downwards. She went boneless and collapsed atop of Gendry.

Gendry kissed her forehead and tapped her bottom before lightly placing her down on her back.

Arya saw Gendry and Jon, both looking sweaty and dazed, stare at each other for a moment. Gendry shrugged. "Give her a moment, yeah?"

Jon snorted. He crawled over to where Arya lay, positioned himself over her, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
Arya, by instinct, surrounded her legs around Jon's hips. When their kiss broke, she brought her mouth to his ear, and said, "Fuck me."  
\----

Jon knew that this was beyond filthy in the eyes of most, but in that moment he didn't care. It felt right to push his cock into Arya, and pound into her while Gendry enjoyed the view. Jon's whole body felt like it was on fire as Arya moaned and scratched her fingernails into his back the deeper, harder, and faster he went.

But years went by without a lover, so Jon pulled out of her quicker than he'd like. He spilled on Arya's stomach.

"Sorry," was his only word as he moved slowly in the aftermath of his orgasm, only finding strength to reach over for his pair of breeches to wipe off the cum on Arya's stomach.

Jon moved cast the pants to the side like a rag and as he was running a palm through his sweaty hair, he noticed Gendry quickly come over to place Arya's legs over his shoulders.  
\---  
Gendry knew Arya liked new things, new experiences. He often felt the same. Elsewise, he would've married some boring proper lady.

Now, he wouldn't have shared her with anyone but Jon Snow, he reckoned. And even then, it was just for now until they sailed back home.

The experience was strange and unexpected but not without it's pleasures, he had to admit to himself. Jon Snow wasn't a bad kisser. Kissing him was nice. Still, kissing Arya's cunt was even nicer.

Arya squealed as Gendry toyed a bit with her sensitive nub at the top of her slit. "Your little clit always gets so hard when you get fucked," Gendry said to Arya, inspiring a moan from her mouth. That pleased Gendry's ears and filled him with lust once more so he moved his mouth over clitoris and moved between sucking hard and flicking with his tongue until her legs were flailing and her cunt was bucking up against him. When Arya was sated, Gendry grabbed her up by her hips, and placed her down on all fours. Jon Snow watched them as Gendry entered Arya and fucked her into the bed until Gendry's whole body stilled and collapsed under the sensations of a well earned finish.

The three of them slept snugly in the furs. They only awoke when a bit of icy morning light shone through a small window in the chambers.

Arya cried when she bid Jon another farewell. Gendry and Jon clapped each other's backs as they said their own goodbye.

When Arya and Gendry spent the evening looking over their ship as they sailed back to Storm's End, Gendry wrapped his arm around Arya. She leaned into him closely. They were going home, but they would always have a place at Castle Black.


End file.
